


Silvio Stories

by Jai_Wolf



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Wolf/pseuds/Jai_Wolf
Summary: A random collection of mostly my characters inspired from The Invisible Library.
Relationships: Baviyan, Silvio - Relationship





	Silvio Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Silvio is dared to kiss the guy he is most afraid of, Baviyan. How will he react?

Snow blew against the window, the news had shown that a blizzard was coming. Which meant everyone was stuck inside. A group of ten individuals were spending their holiday in their friends mansion for the first year. Most of them were either friends or enemies at a time, but they all grew on each other. Each of them were to share a spare bedroom with two beds. 

Irene, she wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself and she's super sweet. She was paired up with the only other girl, Helene, she was also really sweet and kind. Vale, who is Helene’s brother. He prefers to be in silence and investigate things. He was paired with Baviyan, who is a butler. He is also very quiet and tends to keep to himself. Salem, he’s very chill and crazy in his own way. He will be sharing a room with Allie, who is very energetic and positive. Haven is adventurous and curious child. He is paired with Silvio, who is very fabulous and filled with excitement. And then there is Kai who is also adverotuos but protective. He was paired with the worst of them all, Silver, Silvio’s older brother. Who is cold-hearted and beyond fabulous. 

But as the snow flurries flew around outside in the afternoon sun. The ten friends all continued their own activities in silence.

Irene, Kai, Helene, and Salem sat at the dark wooden table playing a card game of Go Fish. The room would stir of silence until one of these four would call out ‘Go Fish!’ then the silence would stir again. 

Vale was sitting in a deep red armchair reading a book silently. Something of mystery. On the floor in front of him lay two kids, Allie and Haven, drawing pictures of derpy looking humans. 

Silver and his brother Silvio sat on a deep red couch. Silver was combing his fabulous hair as his brother Silvio was biting his lip and reading a kid book. 

Baviyan entered the room in silence and stood behind Silver, nearly giving him a heart attack. Silver nearly jumped into the ceiling as he saw Baviyan’s shadow. 

“Baviyan...never do that again.” Silver clutched his chest where his heart was. 

Vale couldn’t help but chuckle out loud, that got the bunch rolling with laughter. 

Silver gave them all a cold stare, everyone of them was laughing beside Baviyan. He stood with his arms behind his back and his face expressionless. 

“G-good one Baviyan…” Irene choked out between laughing fits. 

Silver sat back down, crossing his arms, “What is it? Speak Baviyan.” Silver’s tone was bland.   
“Would you all care for drinks and snacks? I could prepare something.” Baviyan said calmly. 

“Snacks! I’d love some!!” Haven and Allie squealed at the same time. 

Silver took that as everyone was hungry, “I suppose.” 

Baviyan gave a small bow and headed out of the room in silence again. 

“He’s so creepy…” Silvio said glancing out the window at all the snow. 

“He is not.” Salem said crossing his arms, “You should be thankful someone like him takes care of you, and your brother.” 

Vale nodded, he was very fond of his own helpers at home. 

“Yes, you should respect him.” Vale said, then went back to reading. 

In the kitchen Baviyan listened to them all speak, he didn’t mind what they said. Actually, it didn’t phase him one bit. He prepared a tray of crackers, american cheese, cheddar cheese, and some meat. Then with clear gloves he made some simple sandwiches. After her finished he put his normal gloves back on and smiled. Ten minutes later Baviyan entered the room with the food on his arms, he even got different kinds of chips. He stood at the larger table in the dining room and watched the others talking.

Silver of course was still salty. 

“Oh no look! A monster…” Allie yelled, pointing at Baviyan pretending to be scared. 

Haven looked over to where he was pointing, at first he was scared and then decided to play along. 

“Guys! There really is a monster…” Haven exaggerated more. 

Silvio and Silver looked over and both got jumpscared, again. Silvio was just plain creeped out by Baviyan, the way he stood there with no expression, never knowing when he’d appear. It was as if he were a ghost. Silver sighed deeply as the others were dying of laughter, again. 

Kai finally stopped laughing, “Okay okay let's stop being rude to Baviyan.” 

Helene and Irene walked over to the table and took some seats. 

“Let's eat at the table.” Irene said and patted the table. She was sure that’s why he was standing there in the first place, but he also didn’t willingly speak. Only silently judged.

Haven and Allie looked at each other excited and rushed over to the table, they fought for the seat next to Irene. But then Kai walked over and sat next to her. With a sigh, the two decided to sit across from her and Kai. Salem walked over with a smile and sat next to Helene, he was glad to have forgotten about the game. It had begun to get boring. 

Silver gave a sigh before walking over to the table and took a seat at the end of the table. He thought he was way too fabulous to sit next to any of the immature kids. Vale walked over and sat next to Allie and Haven still having a chuckle on his lips. 

“Come on Silvio...don’t make me drag you over here.” Silver said irritated, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Silvio peeked over the arm of the couch, he saw Baviyan and hid again. 

Silver’s hand was on his forehead and was even more annoyed of Silvio. He stood up angered, then strutted perfectly over to Silvio and grabbed him by the arm. 

“Look you pest! None of us want to be stuck in this room with all these people! So get your BUTT off the floor and SIT properly at the dining room table…” Silver growled. 

The others watched with slight entertainment but they felt bad for Silvio. 

“Wow...he treats everyone the same…” Irene whispered to Kai, Vale, and Allie. 

They all understood what she meant by that, he either called them ‘Rat’, ‘Little mouse’, or just ‘Mouse’. They gave a small chuckle then motioned for Baviyan to set the food down. He did, then went off into the kitchen to grab drinks. 

Then came back and served them all silently, then he retreated for the night into the dimly lit kitchen. 

Silver gave up yelling at Silvio and literally dragged him to the table. Finally they were all at the table. The had small conversations and ate in silence. 

Later that night, they all snuggled into the couches and chairs in the living room. They dimmed the lights and watched the fire burning brightly. A movie rolling in the background at a low volume.

Salem and Helene cuddled in a loveseat closest to the fire, Helene was falling asleep slowly. Kai and Irene were also sitting next to each other, Irene's head rested on Kai’s shoulder and her brown eyes watched the fire.

“Look! We drew all of us together!” Allie and Haven held up both of their drawings showing the group what they had done. 

In the picture, they were all drawn in a huddle but the names were sloppily written so Irene couldn’t tell who was who. She gave a kind smile. 

“It’s amazing.” Irene said with a smile and Kai nodded. 

“Yay!!” With that the two boys hung them over the fireplace by the stockings. They smiled at their work and sat down on the floor to watch the fire, they made sure they weren't too close. 

Vale sat in the same chair he was in earlier and read his book in peace, he gave a small smile at the boys. Silver sat in a fancier chair he had brought to the mansion and pretended to sunbathe from the fire. Silvio was watching the snow storm of white. He glanced over at everyone and smiled.

He felt lonely, oddly enough since he was in a room full of people. It seemed like everyone had someone and they all acted like family, sometimes even friendly. Even Vale and Silver acted friendly. Even though they both preferred to be minding their own business. Silvio glanced at the scars on his hands and sighed silently. 

Irene stood having the call of mother nature. As she ran under the doorway that separated the living room from the dining room she smacked her head on a mistletoe. No one had even Noticed it until now. 

Helene jolted awake and they all looked over completely shocked. 

Irene on the other hand was not paying attention and headed straight for the bathroom. 

“Kai...she’s gonna have to kiss you!” Haven and Allie said eyes glowing after Irene was gone.

“When...did that get there.” Vale wondered curious.

Silver looked over and face-palmed. 

“He just had to put it there…” Silver chuckled.

Everyone looked at Silver wide-eyed.

“Who?!” They all shouted at the same time.

Silver blinked with surprise, “Baviyan, of course. But no worries she didn't even realize...Kai, if your so worried about her kissing you then why not make someone else kiss-”

Kai’s face turned red and he was about to teach Silver a lesson.

“Cool it Kai…” Vale said standing up. 

Silver blinked innocently, “Oh? The brave Vale is standing up for me?” Silver grinned almost innocently. 

Vale shook his head at the thought. Gross. 

Silvio could tell that they were all uncomfortable and he wanted to ease them. Haven, Allie, Helene, and Salem all watched trying not to Laugh at the serious moment. Silvio wanted to be apart of this ‘fun’ like moment and he had an idea.

“Hey guys! Guys how about you dare me to kiss someone…” Silvio said looking too childish for his age.

But everyone was too tenese into the moment and they were all glaring. Fire being fire.

“Guys! I dare you to give me to kiss someone at midni-” Silvio began to say as Irene entered the room. And why one looked his way.

“Uh...What I miss?” Irene said.

Kai and Vale rushed over to her and explained what had happened, but left the mistletoe part out of it and her hitting it. 

“He’s daring us to kiss one of us...I say we should make it Baviyan. What do you guys think?” Kai whispered and everyone else joined in the huddle, even Silver.

“Well ain't kissing me...he's my brother and that's gross…” Silver sneered.

“Isn't that a little harsh? Ya know he's scared of the guy…” Irene had a point.

“C'mon! He's going to have to face his fear at some point...like he lives with the man.” Allie said and Haven nodded.

“Alright, we'll take a vote for it then.” Vale said.

Silvio stood at the window and frowned. He only wanted to be apart of the group. 

They all Whispered their votes then finally, after a long debate, they finally agreed. With big smug grins on their faces they all turned to Silvio. But who was going to break the news to him?

They all looked at Irene and she sighed.

“Okay, we’ve decided. You should kiss Bav-” Irene started.

“NO NO NO NOT THEM!” Silvio knew who they were going to say but he was terrified of the dude, and there was no way he’d kiss him.   
They all chuckled then saddened, 

“Alright then....I guess you can’t be apart of the group…Your the only one who hasn’t kissed anyone…” Silver said with a dramatic sigh. It wasn’t a complete lie, because a few had kissed before, but not all of them. 

“Wait! D-do you really mean it…” Silvio said with a sparkle in his eye.

Vale nodded along, “Of course, you’d be an official member of the group.” Though Vale already considered him apart of the strange group.

Silvio thought about it then nodded, “Okay...if I can be apart of the group, I’ll do it.”

Silver nodded, “He’s in the kitchen…” 

Silvio headed towards the kitchen and the others followed, he got to the kitchen door, a small window was at the top of it. 

“I...can’t” He said nervously his heart racing.

“Oh come on...you got this Silvio!” Silver said trying to act like an older brother.

Silvio let out a deep sigh and swung the door open and walked in. It swung back shutting out the faces of the group.

They all waited for a few minutes before talking.  
“Do you think he’s going to do it?!” They were all questioning it and then they all decided to take bets. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Silvio walked in. The lights were still dim so he flipped them up. He looked around not knowing where Baviyan was and that frightened him. He thought of calming thoughts and his heart finally settled. He decided to get a snack from the fridge because he might as well while he was in there.. As he closed the fridge door the shadow of Baviyan appeared out of nowhere. He was standing right next to Silvio with a blank face.

Silvio jumped back, dropping the string cheese he had found. Too frightened to move Baviyan raised an eyebrow at him, then picked up the cheese and held it out to him. Silvio just stared at Baviyan blankly, thinking if I stand still he won't see me.

Baviyan took a hold of Silvio’s trembling hand and placed the string cheese in it. Then he let go and walked over to the counter.

His hand still trembled as he clutched the cheese.“T-thanks…”

Baviyan nodded a ‘welcome’. He started cutting some lettuce not minding Silvio being there. 

Silvio let out a sigh and remember what he had come here to do. His heartbeat paced faster as he watched Baviyan make mini salads. 

“So...Baviyan?” Silvio started as he walked to the counter.

Baviyan didn’t say anything but raised his eyebrow.

“H-have you always been a butler? You never really talk to Silver...or me but- nevermind that, why don’t you speak? Do you have a family? Where are they now?” Silvio was oddly calm now and grew only curious, but he still felt uneasy. 

Silvio looked at Baviyan as the silence grew around them. Baviyan was as quiet as usual and elegantly sliced up bits of apple for the salad. Silvio hopped up an a barstool on the other side of the counter. 

The silence made Silvio uncomfortable and he began to open his cheese, “You don’t like conversation do you…” Silvio didn’t get it. The man had free will and Silver never treated him like he did with him and the others. So what was his deal?

Silvio looked at Baviyan, he looked as if he belonged in another world. 

“Are you magical? You seem like your not a Fae...but like a magical creature. Is that what it is? You teleport all the time just to spook us?” Silvio bit his bottom lip.

Bavivyan looked up at Silvio with his eyes burning with passion, like Silvio had just spoke his secret. 

Silvio jumped from his stare and nearly fell backwards off the barstool. Baviyan dropped the knife cutting his finger but he swirled around the counter and caught Silvio before he fell.

“Careful…” It was the first time Silvio had ever heard the man speak without permission. 

Baviyan looked just as shocked as he did. Then he set him down and looked away not believing he actually spoke. 

Silvio looked at the blood trickling down Baviyan’s hand.

“T-thank you...again. Wait, your bleeding!” Silvio looked determined as he ran off to find a bandaid. 

Baiyan looked shocked then shrugged, he went back to making food for Christmas dinner. He ignored the blood and put a new plastic glove over his hand. 

Silvio came back in with a bandaid. “I found a bandaid…”

Baviyan shook his head no and kept preparing the food. He didn’t want no bandid, it would heal quickly anyways. But he was thankful for Silvio being kind.

Silvio watched Baviyan intensely. Maybe he was wrong about being afraid of Baviyan. He bleeds just like the rest of them. But is just more silent and creepy than the others. His heart skipped a beat, Baviyan’s greenish Blue eyes stared into his gold one.

That’s when Silvio realized that Baviyan's eyes changed color. They never stayed the same color of green or blue...but changed. 

As the two stared at each other, the friend group outside as took turns peeking through the window on the door. They pushed and shoved each other hoping to catch a glimpse of the sight. 

“No wonder you're so creepy…” Silvio blurted out loud. 

Baviyan’s eyebrows rose angered. What was Silvio implying. 

Silvio studied the man's pale face, no scars touched his fair skin. But the element in his eyes made people drawn on it to it, which made him different. Creepy even.

Silvio pointed to Baviyan’s eyes.. “That…” He said strongly.

Baviyan just sighed and went back to the food then he put it all away in the fridge. 

“Are you done? Is that all you do? Hmm…” Silvio said looking at where Baviyan was just standing. A pocket watch was on the counter. Of course his curiosity struck him and he took it, opening the golden cover on it. 

Inside was a picture of a bull beast man and a little version of it. Then there was a little clock that actually worked. 

“Huh?” 

Baviyan turned around and watched as Silvio inspected it. He hoped Silvio didn’t question it.

Silvio looked at Baviyan with a slight grin, “You probably don’t want to leave this behind now...do you?” Silvio teased him.

Baviyan narrowed his eyebrows and held back a laugh. He stepped forward and held out his hand, hoping Silvio would get that he wanted it back. But Silvio pretended to be clueless and continued to mess with it. 

“Guess not…” Silvio said sitting on the barstool again.  
Baviyan let out a sigh but wasn’t going to speak without permission again.

Silvio looked at Baviyan. “I grant you permission to speak.” He tried an order for the first time but it didn’t work.

Baviyan walked closer to Silvio and held out his hand again. This time a blank expression lined his face. 

Silvio looked at the pocket watch. “Fine...You can’t have it then.” He jumped down from the barstool and headed towards the door. 

“Scram!” Someone shouted from the other side and they all went running into the living room. 

Baviyan grabbed Silvio’s arm. Silvio flinched and turned to face the creepy man.

“Don’t touch me…” Silvio glared but he realized the expression on Baviyan’s face. He turned Silvio’s wrist around to look at all the scars. 

“It’s fine, really. Here…” Silvio handed the pocket watch back with his other hand. 

Baviyan took it but felt a strange emotion, he kept his hand on Silvio’s wrist but held it there loosely. Making sure not to hurt him. 

Silvio’s face softened a little and since Baviyan was distracted Silvio leaned in closer. Baviyan didn’t notice until their noses were touching and he could feel Silvio’s breath. Just a pause for a split second, then Silvio squeezed his eyes shut and kissed the creepy man. 

Baviyans face lit up red, he was shocked and had never felt this way before. His hand slipped away from Silvio’s wrist as he pulled away and rushed out of the kitchen. No matter how many cheese sticks Silvio would eat that night, that moment would never fade away from his mind.


End file.
